A conventional form of safety goggles in widespread use include a plastic safety lens which extends across both eyes of the wearer and which is enclosed within a flexible, plastic frame which wraps around the lens along its front edge and extends rearwardly and is shaped to fit the face of the wearer along its rear edge. The frame and lens thus combine to form an enclosed space in front of the wearer's eyes and the surrounding portions of his face. Goggles of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,240, assigned to American Allsafe Company, Inc.
Safety goggles provide limited protection against eye injuries which might be caused by hazardous working conditions. Safety goggles are sometimes worn in combination with a hard hat and include an elastic strap which holds the goggles securely about the wearer's head. The purpose of the goggles is to protect the eyes against the impact of flying materials, and also to shield the eyes from exposure to chemical splash and the like.